


Temptations on the Dating School Trip

by stormwolf99



Series: Amasaiouma Kink Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Force-Feeding, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Making Out, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Stuffing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf99/pseuds/stormwolf99
Summary: Rantaro stumbles upon a huge feast and can't help but dig in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink fic so warnings here. It was getting pretty long so I will have a part two to follow up on the end of this one.

The concept of the school dating game had Rantaro very disturbed by the premise, but at least it would be a pretty relaxing trip for everyone. He had no doubt that with this group of students, some of them would end up dating each other and get out of here. Rantaro wished he could have the confidence in himself to be one of those people. The first day they were indoctrinated into this weird game and set loose to go date, or at the very least hang out with each other. Some of the other students had already reached out to new friends and potential mates. To the point where it didn’t seem that anybody was available for him to hang out with.

With a sad sigh, Rantaro returned to his dorm room. He had asked a number of students to spend time with him only to get turned down. He couldn’t pinpoint why he seemed to repel the others but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

In his room, Rantaro had only one thing to calm him. He smuggled in some bud behind the backs of the… teacher. The bear thing, Monokuma, had tried to make sure they didn’t have any personal belongings while they were here but Rantaro convinced him that the little pouch he carried had some necessary medications for a condition he had. To be honest, he didn’t even remember what he told him he suffered from. All he knew was that it worked.

He opened the pouch and dug around for a joint he had rolled before leaving for this dumb trip and his lighter. He lit up the joint and inhaled the strong smelling smoke. He knew this wasn’t going to solve his problems but at least he could feel a little bit better tonight while having to spend it alone.

A few hours had passed and he finished his joint. He was feeling pretty baked right now. Rantaro was laying back on his borrowed bed, gazing at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing on the planet when he was disrupted by a loud rumbling sound coming from his stomach. He placed his hand on his abdomen, realizing that he hadn’t eaten anything the whole day. He decided to get up and go to the dining hall so he could get some dinner.

Outside of his room, it had already gotten dark. Nobody was out either, and in this case he was actually relieved that nobody would see how high he was. He took the shortcut to the dining hall from outside, needing to step up onto this small deck with some seating choices in case anybody wanted to eat outside. He reached for the doors and swung one open only to be hit by an intense aroma. It smelled like a damn feast inside and the spread left on the table supported that theory.

Rantaro could feel his mouth watering as he laid his eyes on the table. It must’ve been Kirumi’s doing, as she was the only one who would take the time to prepare this. But she was nowhere to be found. In fact, nobody was in the nearby area. Rantaro even checked right outside the dining hall inside the building. Not a soul around. He shrugged it off. Maybe they had all planned a group thing and he was left out because he hid in his room for the last few hours.

As he contemplated what to do with the food, he noticed a bowl of punch. Seeing the sugary liquid reminded him of how thirsty he was. He figured at the very least, he could have a drink. He poured some of the sparkling juice into a plastic cup with the large ladle sitting next to it and downed the entirety in one gulp. The fizzy liquid felt good running down his throat. He could tell how empty his stomach was as he felt the drink settle inside of him.

He drank another cup of the juice hoping that if he stalled, maybe somebody would come in and explain what this was for. But still nobody showed up. As time slowly ticked by, Rantaro couldn’t wait anymore. He grabbed a small slice of bread and shoved it into his mouth. By doing so, he triggered his brain to want to binge on all this food. He was trying hard not to do that kind of thing anymore. In the past, he would frequently binge on large amounts of food until he felt sick. Truthfully, he had a sick obsession with stuffing himself huge but it was having some really bad effects on him. He had to stop so it wouldn’t affect his travelling, but he still craved the activity.

He grabbed a fistful of food, not even caring what it was and shoveled it into his mouth. It tasted so good and he was feeling better from finally having some food in his system. After he swallowed that fistful of food, he realized that he lacked the conviction to tell himself no. What harm would one night of stuffing here do?

He didn’t even bother to leave the dining hall. Nobody was around so he didn’t worry about anyone finding him in here. The thought barely even crossed his mind as he pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards as he found it more comfortable and started digging in to the huge spread.

He wanted to try everything. He was pretty explorative when it came to food because of all of the travelling he did. He loved trying new things and found that he had a penchant for some of the weirder delicacies of other countries. If this was indeed Kirumi’s cooking, it looked like she was trying out a few foreign recipes, some of which Rantaro recognized and just had to taste again. One of his favorite things that apparently seemed to be on the menu tonight was the Mexican dish of Enchiladas. They were spicy but so flavorful. He scooped up one of the sauce smothered tortilla wraps filled with meat and chilies and took a huge bite. It was incredible, almost the same as he remembered. He didn’t take long to down the piece he grabbed. He poured more punch to drink in between dishes as a sort of palate cleanser.

He couldn’t be sure how long he was in there. He tried at least a bite of everything that was on the table, some he had more of than others. He had at least three full to the brim plates that were now empty. He was starting to feel the fullness set in as he put his hand on his distended stomach. He was so bloated now. Sitting the way he was, his belly was brushing against the chair back. He let out a low belch, which helped him feel a little better. 

After letting his stomach settle for a few moments Rantaro felt like he had done enough damage and was about to leave the dining hall, hoping nobody would find out who attacked their dinner. But as he turned his head, he noticed something he just couldn’t resist tasting. On the far end of the table a few desserts were laid out, one of which was a rich looking chocolate cake. His eyes grew wide as he saw it and he needed some. He sliced himself a large chunk of the dark, velvety dessert in an attempt to resist the urge to dig his hands straight into it. Once it was on a plate however, he picked it right up with his hand and bit into the sugary treat like he was eating an apple.

The sweet and rich flavor was so intense and delicious, he didn’t even realize he was happily moaning. Rantaro’s messy eating was getting cake frosting all over his face and spilling onto his shirt. He could feel his abdomen cramping so he lifted his shirt with his clean hand, rubbing circles on his tighter than usual stomach. He chomped down on his cake slice again after he swallowed the first bite, stuffing as much as he could in his mouth as he could fit. It was hard to continue standing so he plopped back down on the chair, his gut hanging out as he held onto it. He must’ve looked like quite the spectacle. At least nobody was going to see him like this.

At least, that’s what he thought.

To Rantaro’s extreme dismay, the doors to the dining hall busted open revealing only two of his classmates. In hindsight, it could have been much worse if the whole group had come in. But the people he saw made him immediately panic.

“Shit!” he tried to shout through a mouthful of cake, but of course he wasn’t understandable. He didn’t even know the names of most of his classmates at this point, but the two that were standing in front of him with some very confused looks were two boys. One was extremely short wearing all white with a checkered scarf. The other sporting a baseball cap and a pinstriped uniform. They both gazed at the third boy, mouths agape as they took in the scene.

“Oh my god,” The short one said loudly. A sinister grin creased his lips. Rantaro was quick to pull his shirt back down. Luckily, the oversized shirt helped to hide his bloated belly but it was still pretty clear what was going on. The other boy was quiet as he eyed him with an expression that was more on the excited side.

“Well well well?” The purple haired boy in white started, Rantaro could feel the judgement in his eyes, “What do we have here?” he walked up to Rantaro who remained seated in the chair. Any sudden movements may cause him to lose the contents of his stomach.

“Don’t be mean Kokichi,” the other one said, he could tell his friend was thinking some rash thoughts, “Sorry, this is incredibly awkward.” Rantaro agreed but he was too overwhelmed to even say anything to these two. He could feel that his face was bright red with embarrassment. Not only was what he was doing very strange and probably disgusting, but this was their first impression of him and it was not a good one.

He at least had the thought to wipe the cake off of his face with his arm, not that it helped much. Kokichi, the short one apparently, was eyeing him from a closer than comfortable distance.

“I don’t think we’ve met yet,” he said. The other boy came up behind him and pulled him back to a more appropriate distance.

“Kokichi, we should go,” he said urgently.

“Oh no, we aren’t letting this go,” he said as he eyed the other boy before looking back at Rantaro, “As I’m sure you’ve figured out, I’m Kokichi. This one is Shuichi. And you are?” he asked, wide eyed.

“Rantaro,” he answered timidly, trying to avoid eye contact with the energetic teen.

“You must be pretty embarrassed right now but don’t worry, your secret’s safe with us,” he said with a smirk.

“It is?” he asked, sounding suspicious.

“Of course,” Kokichi smiled, “for a price that is.” With that, Shuichi started yanking on his arm. But the small teen refused to budge.

“Don’t do this Kokichi, let’s leave him alone,” Shuichi insisted. But Kokichi wouldn’t give in.

“But Shuichi, this is your chance,” he said quietly, but Rantaro could still hear him. Now he was more confused than embarrassed. Shuichi tried to shush the short boy but he kept going.

“If you don’t want us to tell anybody what we saw here, you’ll let us help you finish what you started,” he bartered. Rantaro wasn’t completely sure what he meant by that, but also he knew what it sounding like they were getting at. And he wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“Are you saying you want to…” Rantaro started to clarify.

“We’re gonna finish stuffing you full,” Kokichi said, “That’s the only way we’ll keep quiet.”

“It’s the only way you’ll stay quiet,” Shuichi added in a snarky tone, but he looked over at Rantaro and gave him a soft smile, “But… I think I’d like the opportunity to do this with you.”

Rantaro smiled at the dark clad boy. He was clearly more understanding than his obnoxious friend. Pretty cute too. He would love to have a boy like him feeding him, helping him indulge himself.

“You’ve got a deal,” Rantaro agreed. Kokichi looked surprised. But then got a pretty excited look on his face.

“Great!” he proclaimed as he reached out for one of the dished. But Shuichi quickly grabbed his arm.

“Wait, we shouldn’t do this here. Or else we’ll risk others coming in,” he thought.

“Ugh, I hate when you’re right,” Kokichi complained, “Fine. We’ll do this in your dorm Rantaro. I’ll find something to carry the food over and you two can get comfortable,” he ordered.

Shuichi came to Rantaro and gave him a hand in getting off of the chair. They went out the back entrance to get back to the dorms quickly. At least, as quickly as Rantaro could walk without feeling sick. He was feeling less awkward after enough time had passed.

“Sorry about Kokichi, he’s a bit crazy sometimes but he’s pretty entertaining,” Shuichi apologized now that they were alone.

“Don’t sweat it, thanks for being cool though. I was having a bad day and just kinda lost control,” he started rambling.

“Bad day?” Shuichi asked. Wishing that he would clarify.

“I guess it was more lonely than bad, but yeah,” Rantaro explained.

“You didn’t hang out with anybody today?” he sounded surprised.

“Not for a lack of trying,” Rantaro laughed nervously. Shuichi shook his head.

“That’s unfortunate. If you had asked me, I’d have hung out with you,” he said.

“Maybe another day then?” Rantaro smiled. Shuichi smiled back.

“Of course,” he said. They arrived at Rantaro’s door which was thankfully on the ground floor. They entered the room and Rantaro immediately laid down on his bed. Shuichi examined the setup of the room, which was pretty much the same as his.

Rantaro contemplated changing out of his dirty shirt, but considering what was going to happen he figured it was going to be pointless. He wanted to smoke a little more, to maybe make this easier. But if he was going to do this, he didn’t want to be completely lethargic. Honestly, he got really excited when Kokichi said they were going to do this. He always fantasized about being fed by somebody. Not to mention a couple of cute boys. He wanted to be as sober as he can be at this point to enjoy this.

A few moments later, Shuichi heard a knocking at the door and opened it to see Kokichi behind a rolling cart with a lot of the food from the dining hall piled on it.

“Are you ready Rantaro?” he asked mischievously. Rantaro sat up with some difficulties and gave him a smirk.

“I am,” he said, “Don’t forget to lock the door.” Kokichi did as he said and locked his door so there was no chance of being walked in on. Kokichi rolled the cart to the bedside and Rantaro eyed everything he brought. He noticed that Kokichi had taken the dishes that he had eaten larger quantities of, which as he saw was actually really sweet of him. The top of the cart had the main course dishes, and the lower part of the cart had desserts. Rantaro’s eyes grew wide when he laid eyes on that delicious chocolate cake.

“Did you grab anything for him to drink?” Shuichi asked, Kokichi got a surprised look on his face and checked the cart.

“Oops, would you be a dear and go get some?” he asked, digging around in his pockets for some monocoins that he handed off to Shuichi, “In the meantime, I’ll get started,” he shot the other boy a grin.

“Fine, but don’t have all the fun while I’m gone!” Shuichi said as he quickly ran off out the door. Kokichi locked him out and then made eye contact with Rantaro. The greenish-brown haired teen gulped as the small boy approached him. He couldn’t really decide whether he should trust this guy or not. He seemed pretty sinister, but at the same time so child-like.

Kokichi took one of the plates off of the cart and sat down next to Rantaro who was leaning against the pillows of his bed. He figured he would want the support, and also he could give both of them access on either side of the bed. Kokichi had a plate of a rich sauced noodle dish that he had to find a fork in order to eat with. He spun the noodles around on the fork and held it up to Rantaro’s mouth when it was easier to eat.

“Open wi-ide!” Kokichi sung. Rantaro opened his mouth obediently and Kokichi shoved the noodles in. He bit down and pulled off the big clump of noodles and sauce, savoring the rich taste again. Before he had even finished chewing, Kokichi had another forkful that he was ready to push into his mouth, but Rantaro made him wait until he was ready. Not only did he not want to do this too quickly, he could tell that Shuichi really wanted to be a part of this and he didn’t want to leave him out.

After about three big globs of noodles, Kokichi ended up taking a bite for himself. Rantaro could have sighed with relief if his mouth wasn’t occupied. At least they didn’t intend on making him eat everything on that cart.

When the noodle dish was gone, mostly consumed by Rantaro with a little help from the purple haired boy, Kokichi grabbed a napkin and dabbed the extra sauce from Rantaro’s face.

“You made such a mess,” he grinned, “can’t have you looking sloppy when Shuichi comes back.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Most likely Shuichi, but Rantaro asked Kokichi to double check who it was just in case. Sure enough, it was the dark clad boy and he had quite the bounty in his arms when he came in.

“The vending machine broke while I was in there, so it just dumped out a bunch of stuff,” he explained. He had to take a couple of shopping bags in order to carry it all. He went to place them on the desk, since the three of them would take up the bed. And he fished out the coins Kokichi gave him.

“I only ended up using one,” he laughed, and Kokichi took his coins back.

“Are you thirsty Rantaro?” Shuichi shifted his eyes to the tall boy.

“Very,” he said sheepishly. Shuichi grabbed a can of soda out of one of the bags and opened it for him. Shuichi was about to hand it to him, but Kokichi grabbed Rantaro’s arm as he reached for it. 

“Ah ah ah,” he took Rantaro’s arm and held it behind his back, “You are supposed to let us feed you.” Rantaro’s cheeks flushed pink again, but he agreed that he would enjoy this more that way. Kokichi looked around for something they could use to tie his arms back, but there wasn’t really anything around.

“Are you looking for a rope or something?” Shuichi asked as he watched the purple haired boy eye the room.

“There wouldn’t be anything that convenient in here,” he laughed.

“What about your scarf?” Rantaro suggested. Kokichi looked down at the billowy scarf he had on and gave Rantaro a smile.

“Not a bad idea,” he said as he untied the scarf from his neck. It was a lot of fabric to just go around Rantaro’s wrists, but Kokichi tried to roll it up tightly so it would work. He had Rantaro struggle a bit to see if he could undo it. It seemed to hold good enough. With that taken care of, Shuichi came up to the other side of the bed Kokichi was on with the can of fizzy liquid and brought the opening to his lips. Shuichi poured it, careful not to go too fast. He watched Rantaro’s throat as he swallowed it down. He finished the can off quickly and Shuichi set it back on the desk when he was done.

Surprisingly, Rantaro was feeling good enough to keep going for these two despite the heaps he ate before. Perhaps his stomach still retained some of its elasticity from back when he used to do this all the time. After that, he felt the soda settling with the other food inside of him and it started to make him feel a little weird.

He wanted to try and rub his stomach, seeing if it would help the weird feelings but of course he couldn’t do it for himself anymore. He could ask either of the boys, but he felt embarrassed doing so. Instead, he just tried to ignore it and hoped that more food would help. Shuichi took a plate now as per Kokichi’s suggestion that they trade off and sat next to Rantaro.

He picked up the egg rolls, of which there were about four of them but they were way bigger than normal egg roll size. He picked one up, some of the flaky fried batter falling back onto the plate as he held it out. Rantaro bit down onto it with a crunch. The mild flavor of this helped to counter the last two things he had tasted and he hoped that it would make him feel a little better.

Shuichi was eyeing him as he watched Rantaro scarf down a whole egg roll surprisingly quickly.

“Here, they’ll probably taste better with this,” Kokichi handed Shuichi a small dish of sweet and sour sauce which he had forgotten about. He soaked the next roll on the tangy sauce before giving it back to Rantaro. He was much happier with the condiment as it made it go down much easier. Despite the still slightly awkward air in the room, he was really trying to enjoy this. He had fantasized about this for so long, but maybe his expectations were too high? Something just seemed a little off.

He made quick work of the egg rolls, which did not help the feeling in his stomach as much as he was hoping. When Kokichi had fetched the next plate, Rantaro decided that he needed to speak up.

“Hey guys,” he said, which made him nervous as the two of them immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

“What’s up Rantaro? Don’t tell me you’re done already?” Kokichi asked, feigning a groan.

“No, it just that…” he paused a moment, “If I keep going like this, it’s going to start to hurt pretty bad,” he explained.

“Are you hurting now?” Shuichi asked.

“Not a lot, but some belly rubs might help, if one of you could do that for me,” he asked bashfully. Shuichi got up immediately and sat closer to the taller teen, this time facing him. He placed a hand on his distended stomach. His belly felt pretty full already as he moved his palm across his gut. Shuichi pressed down on occasion, trying to see how malleable he was. After a while of him doing this, Rantaro already felt better. Just having the other boy touch him like this was encouraging him to continue. It was just too weird without the physical contact. Kokichi could see that this was working, so he picked up another plate.

The purple haired boy happily fed him spoonfuls of this dish he didn’t even recognize. But Rantaro loved it. He was feeling the eating trance start to take over again now that he had Shuichi’s hands on him as well. Kokichi kept them coming until he had emptied that plate too and they were ready to switch again. Kokichi first went back to the drink bags and pulled out just a bottle of water. He thought it would be best to not introduce anymore harsh liquids for a while.

He tipped the bottle to Rantaro’s lips who drank it until it was about half empty. When Shuichi had to pull his hands away for his turn, he was surprised by the shorter boy who wiggled himself behind him. From there, he stuck his hands right up Rantaro’s shirt, exposing his overfed stomach. He poked and prodded him pretty hard, which was not as comforting as Shuichi’s rubbing, but felt good in other ways. Luckily, he didn’t get rough with him for long and started really feeling his fullness for himself.

“Wow, you’re pretty tight,” Kokichi hummed. He was attempting to speak into his ear, but his short stature made that pretty difficult. Shuichi looked over and nearly dropped the pate he grabbed when he saw the state the two of them were in. He hadn’t seen Rantaro’s shirtless gut before either. It was one thing to feel it, but just seeing it was making him tingle with excitement. He rushed back to the bed and eagerly started handing Rantaro more food. In between feeding him he watched as Kokichi teased his taut flesh, poking at his belly button, grabbing the little bit of soft flab that he could. Rantaro was looking positively mesmerized by this as he mindlessly opened his jaw for Shuichi to cram more food in.

This was more like what he fantasized about, he thought to himself as the boy’s small hands groped and poked at him. After Shuichi’s other plate was gone, they looked over and realized that they only had one more thing that they really wanted to give Rantaro. Both of them eyed that chocolate cake that Rantaro was enticed by earlier when they found him. Rantaro could see it too and even though he felt like he could burst, he wanted it.

Kokichi picked it up and brought it to the bed. Both of them were going to get their hands dirty with this one. Kokichi placed it on Rantaro’s lap and grabbed a chunk of cake right out of the center. The frosting coated his palm and fingers, with little bits of the cake flaking off onto the bed.

“Time for dessert,” he said mischievously. He sat down at Rantaro’s side, and as he held his shoulder with his free hand, he crammed the cake into the other boy’s face with the other. Rantaro moaned as he tried to get every scrap of cake that he could into his mouth. Kokichi playfully stuck his fingers in Rantaro’s mouth, urging him to lick them clean. As Shuichi went to grab some, Kokichi with his cake dirtied hand, placed it on Rantaro’s swollen belly and gave him a small squeeze. Rantaro groaned as he did.

Shuichi had the next handful of cake that he was less forceful with, but he still helped the boy get all the cake into his mouth and as he chewed, Shuichi licked some of the excess cake off of his own hand and returned his hand to Rantaro’s now aching belly to help soothe him with gentle rubs.

They both traded off, helping Rantaro cram cake into his mouth as the other played with his extremely bloated stomach. He was covered in cake crumbs and frosting at this point, but he hardly cared. If anything, this was even more erotic.

As the cake became smaller and messier, Rantaro could feel himself getting to the point of sick. He had managed to avoid looking down as all this was happening, but when he finally saw himself, his eyes widened.

He looked like he swallowed a beach ball. His belly had stretched out so far he could barely see the cake sitting on his lap. It had been a long time since he had seen himself like this, but he was remembering why he loved doing it so much. Especially now that he wasn’t doing it alone.

Kokichi shoved more cake in his face, not even bothering to get it all into his mouth. Rantaro barely cared, he just swallowed it obediently. Kokichi took his thumb and wiped off a chunk of cake from his face and tasted it for himself. Shuichi shot the other boy a quick glare for making a mess before he held out more of the cake for Rantaro whose cake covered face instinctively opened for Shuichi’s handful of the crumbled dessert. He was getting to the point of sick now, after this he didn’t think he could do anymore.

Shuichi could tell he was slowing down and he reached out to stop Kokichi from grabbing any more cake.

“I don’t think he should have any more,” Shuichi said, seeing the look on Rantaro’s face. Kokichi looked at him, and then at the cake. Most of it was gone anyway.

“You did pretty well, almost an entire cake by yourself. Not to mention everything else. That’s like 10 people’s worth of dinner in there,” Kokichi grabbed Rantaro’s belly, this time not as harshly. He was packed so tight it barely squished under Kokichi’s hand.

“I guess you won’t mind if we finish this then?” Shuichi asked as he scooped up some of the cake and tried it himself. Rantaro watched as Shuichi started shoveling the remnants of the cake into his mouth, not as sloppily as they were doing for him. Kokichi joined him until the plate was gone so they didn’t let any of it go to waste.

“C… can you –uurp- untie me?” Rantaro asked, trying to hold back a belch with no success.

“Of course,” Kokichi said as he undid the knot on his scarf and Rantaro immediately brought his hands to his distended midsection. He was absolutely filthy, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He just needed to hold himself in an attempt to not get sick all over his bed.

“We should clean you up,” Shuichi said. Rantaro thought he would go into the bathroom and get a towel but instead he leaned down and ran his tongue over the taut skin, licking up the leftover cake crumbles and frosting that was smeared onto his skin. Having the dark clad boy’s tongue running over him was driving him crazy. Shuichi’s tongue was so warm against his skin.

Kokichi watched as Shuichi happily licked the tall boy’s belly and was feeling left out. He scooted closer to Rantaro’s face and licked cake off of his cheek. Rantaro chuckled as he felt the purple haired boy’s tongue on his face. He wasn’t too into the tongue all over face action, so before Kokichi did it again he wiped away much of the cake with his fingers and held his hand out for Kokichi instead.

Kokichi took a hold of his wrist and took Rantaro’s fingers into his mouth, sucking the dessert off of them. He gazed at him with glittering eyes as he did so. Between the two of them, they managed to lick most of the cake off of Rantaro and when Shuichi had finished, he went to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean him up properly.

Rantaro took the towel from him, wiping off his face first and Kokichi took it when he was done to clean off his stomach. He was being gentler than earlier, rubbing the warm towel over him in slow circular motions. It felt so nice and his feelings of sickness were subsiding.

Shuichi had cuddled up to Rantaro’s side, reaching one hand down to continue rubbing his aching belly.

“Thank you,” Shuichi mumbled quietly,” for letting us do this to you.” He was blushing behind the brim of his hat.

“I’m… happy to,” he said, though speaking was hard. He was so stuffed that he could barely breathe.

“I hope you aren’t in too much pain,” Shuichi said, his nimble fingers moving across his stomach.

“It does hurt, but this helps… so much,” Rantaro smiled. He laid his head back into the pillows and just enjoyed the two boy’s hands upon him. He had never dreamed anything like this would happen in his life, let alone in this weird place. He was in heaven right now, and didn’t want this to end.


	2. Chapter 2

And apparently, the other boys weren’t done. While Shuichi gently caressed him with his hand, Kokichi began to lay soft kisses on his stretched out skin. Rantaro bit his lip as he watched the purple haired boy’s head bobbing around his abdomen.

The taller teen reached out a hand and laid it upon the small boy’s head encouragingly. Kokichi looked up at him as he ran his tongue against him, his eyes gazing upon him longingly. Kokichi hummed against Rantaro’s belly, the low vibrations earned satisfied moans from the overstuffed teen. Now that he had some time to settle, and with the other’s hands and lips all over him, he was feeling much better. Now he could just enjoy the feeling of his new round shape. He moved his hand from Kokichi’s head and rubbed his gut softly

Kokichi shot up as soon as Rantaro stopped touching him, almost seeming offended by the lack of physical contact. He puffed out his cheeks as he looked at Rantaro’s calm expression. He watched as Rantaro turned his head to gaze at Shuichi lovingly. The black haired teen hadn’t stopped rubbing him this whole time and surely he was the reason behind Rantaro’s newfound comfort.

“Hey Rantaro, your pants must be pretty tight now. I bet you’d feel better if I took them off,” Kokichi said as he sat back on his knees, his finger brought to his lips. Rantaro turned away from the detective to look at the other boy. Kokichi was playing up his cuteness, and Rantaro was falling for it.

“I bet I would,” Rantaro gave him a sly grin. Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi with a pout as he watched Kokichi scoot up close, his hand heading for the closure of Rantaro’s pants. Normally, his clothes were pretty baggy on him, but now with his recent expansion they were looking pretty tight. Kokichi had to lift Rantaro’s belly a little to reach them but he did manage to undo his pants and pulled on the fabric to get them off.

Rantaro gave a relieved sigh as soon as his pants were undone. They were digging into stomach after he stuffed himself in the dining hall, but he didn’t think to undo them then. Kokichi pulled his pants all the way down, though he had to stop to pull his shoes off before he could remove them. But he did, leaving the tall boy’s legs and underwear exposed. He was sporting some sporty shorts that were already stretched tight and that wasn’t counting his huge belly.

“Oh?” Kokichi raised his brows suggestively, “what do we have here?” he motioned with his eyes to the obvious erection the now bare legged boy had. Rantaro blushed heavily. The combination of Kokichi yanking off his pants and Shuichi’s soft touches were arousing.

“Sorry, I just…” Rantaro started but Kokichi surprised him by placing his hand against it. He tried to hold back pleasured moans as Kokichi’s hand rubbed him up and down slowly and softly. Shuichi who was still adamantly rubbing Rantaro’s distended abdomen was getting a flustered yet angry expression on his face. Kokichi shot a snarky grin at the dark haired boy giving Rantaro a weird feeling. As if they were in some kind of competition to earn his favor.

Shuichi readjusted so he wouldn’t have to watch Kokichi as he touched the taller boy and instead focused on his flustered face. Rantaro’s cheeks were still red and he looked so aroused. Shuichi brought the hand he wasn’t holding Rantaro’s belly with to stroke his hair. His messy locks running in between Shuichi’s small fingers. The young detective turned his head after a few moments to catch Kokichi teasing Rantaro as he placed his mouth over his still clothed dick. Rantaro was trying his hardest not to be noisy, but the warmth of Kokichi’s breath over him was getting to be too much.

“If you’re going to do that, just do it already!” Shuichi was the one to snap at him. Kokichi stopped suddenly and glared at him. Rantaro was confused by whatever feud the two seemed to be having and wanted to interject. But he wasn’t really sure what their issue was.

Kokichi didn’t stay still for long though. After Shuichi’s order, he grasped the elastic of Rantaro’s underwear and pulled them down his thighs, exposing his lower body in its entirety. His hard dick pressed up against the bottom of his bloated belly. Kokichi took the taller boy in his hand and pumped slowly. Rantaro nearly forgot about the weird tension between them at once. He slid down his pillows, trying to give Kokichi better access to him as he let out breathy moans. What really got him going was when Kokichi lowered his mouth over him. Rantaro gasped slightly when the small boy had him in his mouth, sucking at him gently. 

Shuichi at this point was red and his hands were hardly moving anymore as he watched Kokichi bob his head over Rantaro’s dick. He turned to the greenish-brown haired boy and huffed. Rantaro looked at him, his face still flushed pink from the arousing sensation below. Before he had much of a chance to be concerned about Shuichi’s expression, the dark haired boy pushed their lips together quickly. Rantaro was still shocked at what was happening, but Shuichi’s soft lips against him own was even more sensational. He lifted his arm around Shuichi’s neck, grasping the back of his head. After a few moments, Shuichi separated their lips and looked at him with a sorry expression. Rantaro chuckled at him softly and before he would kiss the boy again, he grabbed his hat by the brim and knocked it off of his head. Shuichi smiled and kissed him again.

Now Kokichi was becoming visibly upset and started bobbing his head faster and harder over Rantaro’s erection. The tall boy was distracted by the loving kisses of Shuichi but still had to stifle moans through their lip contact. Kokichi sucked on his hard as he tried to get his attention, and he succeeded for a moment as Rantaro has to break their kiss to catch his breath from the intense feeling. Rantaro gazed down at him and smiled, placing his other hand on Kokichi’s head as he stroked his fluffy hair.

He could see a slight smile cross Kokichi’s lips as he touched his head again. The taller teen went back to gaze at Shuichi who looked slightly annoyed and he smiled at him. Bringing their lips together again and seemingly easing Shuichi’s mind.

Shuichi gave him deep, eager kisses after a short while of closed mouth pecks. He urged Rantaro to open his mouth, which wasn’t hard considering he took frequent breaks to let out moans and stifled breaths. Shuichi pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, pressing their tongues together. Rantaro’s low moans were clearer as he tongued the other boy, making Kokichi happier to hear his pleasured noises.

The purple haired boy hummed as he took the other deeper down his throat. Rantaro could barely keep his composure as he was enveloped by Kokichi’s warm mouth. Shuichi let their lips part again, making brief eye contact as he caught him breath. Rantaro gave him a loving gaze, hoping to urge the boy that everything was okay. Shuichi smiled at him, running his fingers gently down Rantaro’s cheeks. He leaned down, this time eager to kiss at Rantaro’s neck. The tall teen let out a more desperate whine while Shuichi’s tongue caressed the soft skin of his neck.

The noises from the greenish-brown haired boy was enough to encourage both of them to really let loose. Shuichi started to nibble and suck at Rantaro’s skin around his neck and collarbone, which the tall teen loved. He pushed Shuichi’s head into him as encouragement for him to keep going. Kokichi had taken the base of his dick into his hand as he pumped him quickly, letting the tip smack against his tongue and lips.

Rantaro’s head was spinning from all the attention, but he tried to keep a hand on both boys while they pleasured him. He looked down at Kokichi, gently brushing away some of his hair that fell into his face with all the rapid head movements. Seeing Kokichi’s glittering eyes really helped send him over the edge. Rantaro could barely hold on anymore and he felt himself hitting his climax.

“Guys, I’m almost…” he choked out, but before he could finish his sentence, he felt the sweet release. Kokichi was surprised by the warm rush to his mouth, bringing his to pull his head away.

Rantaro's neck no longer held upright as his head fell back into the pillows. His breathing was heavy, partly from the orgasm but also the pressure of his stomach contents pushing against his lungs. Shuichi brushed the exhausted boy's cheek, his face still warm and pink from what had just transpired. Kokichi got up to fetch something to clean him with.

While Kokichi dug through his bathroom, Shuichi resumed the gentle belly rubs to help soothe the other from any pain that may have surfaced while they pleasured him.

"How are you feeling?" Shuichi asked him in a quiet voice. Rantaro slowly fluttered his eyes back open, catching the black haired boy's face sitting close to his. Shuichi had a delighted smile on his face.

"Never been better," Rantaro replied. His voice sounded tired, but Shuichi could tell how grateful he was in his tone.

Kokichi came back out with a warm wash towel and cleaned up, tossing the rag aside next to the other one from earlier. Kokichi crawled along Rantaro's other side and cuddled up to him.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked coyly. Rantaro put his other arm around Kokichi and pulled him closer.

"Very," Rantaro began, "you two are pretty good at this."

"Truthfully, I have been wanting to do this for somebody for a while. So, thank you," Shuichi added bashfully.

"Yeah, Shuichi was telling me all about his kink so we set a trap in the dining hall to see if anybody would take the bait," Kokichi said. Rantaro looked at him with a shocked expression but Shuichi just glared at him.

"Kokichi..." He sneered.

"Okay, that was a lie," he laughed, "but it couldn't have worked out any better could it?"

"I do kinda feel bad about that. Whoever prepared all that food must be pretty mad," Rantaro claimed.

"They don't have to find out," Shuichi said with a grin.

The three of them laid there for a while in each other's embraces. Kokichi and Shuichi both had their hands on Rantaro's stomach, rubbing in circular motions as he slowly softened up over time.

He was still stuffed tight, but compared to when they first stopped feeding him he was more malleable. Kokichi enjoyed the newfound squishy-ness and he groped at his belly to find where he could squeeze the most.

Shuichi reached his hand down farther to poke around at the taller boy's belly button. He was still pretty taut in that spot, but Shuichi liked that. It made it easier to play with. His fingers traced the shape while occasionally, he pushed a finger inside. Never very deep, just enough roll it around.

Rantaro hummed happily as he felt the two boy’s hands on him. He didn't even care that Kokichi was being a little rough. Now that his stomach had time to settle, it felt pretty good.

It was getting late now and the three of them were feeling the effects of sleepiness hit them. Rantaro could hardly keep his eyes open anymore which signaled to the other two that it was time to let him rest. Shuichi helped pull the blanket over him since he could hardly bend over and Rantaro thanked him with a loving kiss.

Kokichi was getting upset as he watched them kiss again and he crossed his arms in a huff.

"What's wrong Kokichi?" Rantaro asked through his daze.

"How come I don't get a kiss?' he said through his pouted lips. Rantaro chuckled at him.

"You didn't ask. Come here," as soon as the words left his mouth, Kokichi was leaning next to him eagerly. Rantaro grasped the boy's cheek gently and guided their lips together. Kokichi seemed giddy after that and wished Rantaro a goodnight.

Rantaro huffed as he brought his hands back to his swollen gut.

"It's so heavy, I don't know if I'll be able to get comfortable enough to sleep," he admitted.

"Try turning on your side, that'll keep the pressure off," Shuichi suggested. Rantaro attempted to roll over, and the boys helped him get comfy like that.

"That's much better, thank you," he said, craning his neck to see them, "you're welcome to sleep in here tonight if you'd like."

"Sleepover!" Kokichi exclaimed excitedly. Shuichi chuckled at the childish behavior of the small teen.

Rantaro pulled the blanket over himself as was quick to pass out. Shuichi and Kokichi rock, paper, scissored to see who could sleep on the couch. Kokichi won, which brought out some uppity behavior but Shuichi really didn't care all that much. It wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep as well.

When morning came, it was hard to tell in the windowless dorm rooms. It was a bizarre choice for the rooms, but Rantaro brushed it off as he awoke from his previous unconsciousness.

He yawned as he stretched out his arms, feeling pretty groggy but still very happy with how last night transpired. He tossed the blanket off, remembering that he was unable to get his clothes back on after Kokichi tore them off so he slept half nude. Before the other boys woke up, he went to his drawer and got a new pair of underwear that he took with him to the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, he was able to glance at the aftermath of last night's binging. He lifted his shirt and glanced down. He was still a bit bloated, but nowhere near where he was at last night. His shirt would cover it up, thankfully. He turned the shower water on and let it get hot before he got in.

The noise of the shower coming on was enough to jostle the young detective awake. He rubbed his eyes as he had a hard time prying them open. When he was able to see again, he looked up at the heavily dozing Kokichi. He was pretty funny as he slept. Mouth agape and snoring in unsteady patterns.

Shuichi stood to his feet and looked around the room. They had made quite a mess with all the food, drinks, and laundry. Shuichi thought it would be pretty gross to leave the food in here for long, but they'd have to get rid of it without anybody seeing them.

As he stood around taking in the damage, he looked over as Kokichi's snoring suddenly stopped. He must've just woken up too. He rolled over and opened his eyes to see Shuichi looking down at him. Shuichi smiled at him as the small boy stretched out his whole body in an attempt to wake up.

"Good morning Kokichi," he said.

"Morning," he yawned as he sat up. His eyes darting to the bathroom where he heard the sound of the shower. The two of them waited around for Rantaro to come out of the bathroom to greet him.

As he finished bathing, Rantaro turned the water off and grabbed one if the large towels on the nearby shelf to dry off with. He stepped out and thoroughly dried himself before slipping his underwear on. His stylish briefs had always been a bit snug around him. Despite being pretty lanky, he always had a bigger than average backside. Rather than buy bigger sizes of underwear, he just bought stretchier ones. He liked the snug fit better anyway.

He glanced at the shirt he wore in, still covered in cake frosting stains. He picked it up along with the towel and threw them both in the laundry basket. In only his briefs, he exited the bathroom. Steam from the shower escaping out through the door as it opened. Rantaro wasn't expecting the other two to be awake, and he stopped as soon as he spotted them patiently waiting on the couch.

"Oh, you're both up. Good morning," he smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed walking out nearly naked. Though, it was a bit funny considering what they have already seen of him.

The other boys were starting at him almost unbelievably. Kokichi hopped up and ran to Rantaro's side, putting his arm around his waist and poking at his almost normal tummy.

"That's incredible, it's almost all gone," he said as he poked him curiously. Rantaro put his arm around him as he chuckled.

"I've always had a pretty fast metabolism. Convenient, I know," he said. Kokichi groped at the greatly diminished lump until his eyes had found something else to grab at. He reached his opposite hand down and placed it on his plump ass. Rantaro flinched a bit as Kokichi groped him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

“Never mind, I found it,” he joked as he jiggled his ass cheek. Rantaro chuckled at him as he played around. Shuichi got up and came to see what Kokichi was talking about. His eyes grew wide as he checked out Rantaro’s butt. Kokichi was giggling as he played with his backside. His groping and shaking were one thing, but he couldn’t resist the urge to slap it and watch it jiggle. At that, Rantaro whipped around and laughed.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he said, his face flushing pink, “You guys should go get ready. We shouldn’t stay cooped up in here the whole time.” 

“Buy why?” Kokichi whined, “I don’t like them nearly as much as I like being with you two.”

“At the very least, It will help them not suspect anything weird going on if we go say hello,” Rantaro argued. Kokichi agreed with him so he said he would go get showered and changed. He left the room to go to his own. Rantaro quickly closed the door behind him so nobody would get the idea to poke around inside.

“You want to go too, and I’ll meet up with you both in a bit,” Rantaro said to the dark haired boy, who was giving him a longing look. He had to snap himself back into reality as he had spaced out for a moment. He smiled and agreed to go. Before he left, he walked up to Rantaro and gave him a quick kiss.

“Again, thank you for last night. That was great,” Shuichi started, his cheeks growing red as he spoke.

“I’m glad you had fun. We should do this again,” Rantaro smiled.

“Really?” his eyes grew big.

“Of course, now go so we can get outta here,” he urged. Shuichi left the taller boy’s room and quickly went to his own. Luckily, they were right next door to each other.

Now that Shuichi and Kokichi had left, he proceeded to get a fresh set of clothes on so he was ready to leave the dorms. He gathered up his laundry and tried to clean up his room a bit. He would have to figure out how to get all the trash out later. At least he had a bunch of free drinks from the busted vending machine.

He walked out to the main hallway in the dorm area and luckily he didn’t have to wait long to be met by Kokichi first. He ran up to the taller teen and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey Rantaro,” he sang. Rantaro chuckled as he held the small boy close.

“You’re in a good mood,” he noted. 

“Of course I am,” he beamed, “Hey, can I have another kiss?”

Rantaro chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the smaller boy again. Kokichi hopped up on his tip toes to reach the taller boy.

“Can you give me a piggy back ride too?” he asked after they broke their kiss.

“You can walk just fine can’t you,” Rantaro asked skeptically.

“Yeah, but I want to ride on your back!” he begged. Rantaro looked over at the staircase nearby and sighed.

“Okay, you can have a piggy back ride. I think you should be able to hop on from those stairs,” he said. Kokichi grinned widely and ran up a couple of steps waiting for Rantaro to come close. The taller boy went to the steps and crouched down in front of them. Kokichi put his arms around Rantaro’s collar and positioned his legs where he could get a grip on him. Rantaro stood back to his full height and Kokichi let out a happy noise as he was lifted into the air.

“I’m so high up!” he called. Rantaro chuckled at him. He had never met somebody his age that was as childish as Kokichi. There was an innocence about him, like that of a young child. But he clearly had a sinister side that matured him beyond that of others their age. He was a real strange one, but Rantaro was learning to enjoy that about him. 

Shuichi came out of his room a few minutes later who looked surprised by the sight he walked out to. He curiously eyed the other two boys as he approached them. Rantaro spotted the black clad boy and let out an audible sigh when he saw him. Shuichi was wearing his hat again, perhaps a spare since he remembered clearly tossing his hat aside in his room last night and Shuichi didn’t take it back with him.

“Shuichi, what are you wearing that thing for?” Rantaro asked as he stroked his jaw, “It hides your pretty face.”

Shuichi blushed, but much to Rantaro’s point it was hidden by the low hanging brim of his cap. The taller teen gripped his hat and pulled it off, showing Shuichi’s bashful face. He watched as Rantaro put the hat on his own head and smiled at him.

“See, that’s much better!” he exclaimed, “But if you really want it back, you can have it.” He was about to pull it off but Kokichi grabbed it and proceeded to put it on himself.

“Or… maybe not,” Rantaro laughed. Shuichi wasn’t too confident in leaving the hat behind yet, but maybe going along with the other two, he could feel better about it. Rantaro held out his hand for Shuichi to take as they left the dorm.

“Watch your head Kokichi,” Rantaro warned as they walked out the door. It was a fairly tall door, but Kokichi still had to duck his head down so he wouldn’t get smacked.

The three of them walked, or at least Shuichi and Rantaro walked to the dining hall and found it full of a very distraught group of students. Everybody was there and they all looked very upset or confused. Clearly they were late for whatever was going on here and the three of them entering the room turned all heads in their direction.

“What the hell?” The girl in goggles asked when she saw them.

“Hi guys, sorry we’re late,” Rantaro apologized.

“Well, we didn’t see you three last night, but somebody ruined the dinner Kirumi made for us. And we were trying to figure out who did it,” another girl piped in. 

Kirumi was cleaning up the rest of dinner and she clearly looked upset. That must’ve been a lot of work. Rantaro felt so guilty now that he saw how much damage he had done. Kokichi on the other hand was snickering. Rantaro pinched his knee, hoping to get him to stop. If they attracted attention to them, the class might figure out what happened.

Shuichi stepped up and started questioning Kirumi and what had happened. Turned out she left to invite everyone to dinner around the time that Rantaro came in to the dining hall through the back door. He was in there eating while she was still gone. Apparently Kirumi had just missed Kokichi and Shuichi who were wandering around and ended up entering the dining hall, catching Rantaro. Kirumi then waited around the front of the dining hall for everyone to gather, which is when Kokichi ended up carrying out more food later. She was right outside but didn’t come in because not everyone was there yet. The timing was pretty crazy actually. And Kokichi could have been blamed for the whole thing. But of course, Shuichi didn’t mention anything that did happen. He got her to remember that one of the monocubs approached her while she was cooking and she had to shoo him out. He convinced everyone that the monocubs must’ve been the ones who stole the food and the class seemed in an agreement.

With that settled, everyone wandered off to do whatever they were going to do for the day.

“That was pretty impressive Shuichi,” Rantaro said after everyone else had left.

“It was nothing,” he said, “we did promise not to let anybody know about last night, so making sure the mystery is solved was pretty important,” he explained. Rantaro put and arm around him and pulled him close.

“You’re the best Shuichi,” Rantaro beamed.

“It was nothing,” Shuichi blushed.

The three of them were silent for a moment. But Rantaro had something mulling around in his head since last night that he wanted to get straight.

“So, are we… in some sort of relationship now?” Rantaro asked sheepishly.

“Mmmm, I don’t know. Are we?” Kokichi jokingly asked.

“I… wouldn’t mind if we were,” Shuichi said.

“I think I would like it if we were,” Rantaro agreed. He craned his neck to look up at Kokichi. The purple haired boy finally gave him a serious look.

“I want that too,” he said.

For what started out as a really weird school trip, it ended up being one of the best things Rantaro ever got to experience. For the rest of this school trip, he would get to spend it with two cute boys as they indulged in their various interests.

Rantaro took Shuichi’s hand in one and reached up to hold Kokichi’s with the other. The three of them left the dining hall, happily wandering around the school. Thinking about what other things they could experience together while they were here.


End file.
